1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a postcard-affixed photographic print wherein a postcard is bonded to the back of a photographic print and to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a photographic print.
2. Description of the Related Art
Postcard-affixed photographic prints wherein a postcard is bonded to the back of a photographic print have conventionally been known. Postcard-affixed photographic prints of this kind are obtained by printing a row of plural images along the longitudinal direction of a thin, rolled photographic printing paper having a predetermined width, for example, a width of 102 mm, by a digital image recording device which reads the images from a film, developing the printed images by a roll developing apparatus, and cutting the photographic printing paper per image and into postcard sizes after affixing postcards to the rear surface by a postcard bonding apparatus.
The conventional digital image recording device comprises a first punch and a second punch. The first punch punches holes for demarcating the printing positions of the respective images and holes for demarcating the printing positions of the respective orders in the photographic printing paper before printing, along the conveying direction of the photographic printing paper. The second punch has an adjustable punching position, and punches holes for indicating demarcation of the respective images and holes for indicating demarcation of the respective orders in the photographic printing paper after printing, along the conveying direction of the photographic printing paper.
The number of products using photographic prints such as postcard-affixed photographic prints of this kind has been increasing recently. Thus, improvement in the efficiency of the series of the processings of the postcard-affixed photographic prints, i.e., the printing of the images, the developing of the photographic printing paper, the cutting of a printed photographic paper into postcard size, etc. has come to be required. In other words, improvement in productivity is required. An improvement in productivity is especially required in the manufacturing of postcard-affixed photographic prints wherein a single image may have to be printed many times. Also, improvement in the efficiency of the printing process is required.
However, the efficiency of printing process depends on an efficiency of printer. Namely, in the manufacturing of postcard-affixed photographic prints wherein a single image must be printed many times, the productivity is determined by the throughput of a printer after the data of the images to be printed is input.